


Не время

by garvet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча Курта с "мертвым" отцом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не время

— Мальчик считает, что ты умер, — сказала Маргали, поправляя подаренный платок и пряча драгоценные камни. Хорошие камешки, отборные: на них предстоит кормить и одевать ребенка ближайшие годы. — Ты уверен, что это хорошо? Дурной знак.

— Так безопаснее, — сказал Азазель и на секунду склонился к ее плечу, вдыхая запах дома и колдовских трав, которыми здесь было пропитано все. — Это к удаче.

— А твоя женщина?

Женщин у него было много. Но Маргали, конечно, имела в виду не их и даже не себя.

— А женщина хотела бы видеть меня мертвым, — зубасто ухмыльнулся Азазель. — И это тоже к счастью.

Он стиснул ладонью ее грудь и залюбовался блеском черных глаз. Иногда на месте Маргали он представлял другую, с желтыми глазами и задорной улыбкой. Смог бы он приходить к ней тайком, как приходит к цыганке, если бы все сложилось иначе и Курт рос бы сейчас в богатстве и роскоши в доме барона Вагнера?

— У меня много дел, — сказала Маргали, высвобождаясь из его объятий. — Не начинай все по новой. Если задержишься до ночи, я вся твоя.

Он мог бы задержаться. Конечно. И даже остаться навсегда. Здесь, среди пучков трав под потолком, хрустальных шаров и колод таро — кое-какие он нарисовал сам и принёс в дар своей ведьме.

Он не хотел оставаться. Во-первых, это было рискованно, даже если постоянно поддерживать чужую личину и прятать хвост. Во-вторых, постоянно таскать личину было ниже его достоинства. И в-третьих, он действительно не хотел. Баловать Маргали подарками и сексом — это одно, а включаться в человеческую жизнь — совсем другое.

Он вышел из трейлера, служившего домом цыганской семье, через некоторое время после Маргали. Просто чтобы пройтись, почувствовать землю под ногами, небо над головой, высоты и низины, перекрестья силовых линий — все то, что глупые люди пытаются называть родиной, но не понимают до конца. Они с трудом справляются с отпущенными им четырьмя измерениями, постоянно путаясь в них и ни одно не воспринимая в совершенстве. Он доверил Курта тем, кто мог чуть больше. Мальчишке с абсолютным ощущением пространства среди помешанных на координации циркачей и увлеченных магией ведьм будет хотя бы не так одиноко. Азазель с негодованием отмел эти мысли. Курту повезло, что он жив. Что размякший папаша ошивался в округе, борясь с желанием заявиться в замок и присутствовать при родах баронессы Рейвен, повезло, что Азазель подхватил сброшенный с обрыва орущий сверток. Это был единственный раз, когда Азазель держал сына на руках, а синий хвостик Курта крепко обвивал его запястье. В дальнейшем он старался наблюдать за ним изредка и издали. Он и так достаточно рискнул, всплесками эмоций разбрызгав свою силу по окружающим измерениям. Враги могли выследить Азазеля и убить Курта. Его надежду. Он должен был сохранять спокойствие и держаться подальше. Однажды все изменится.

Собачий лай и точечные искажения в пространстве привлекли внимание Азазеля. Пятерка псов с азартом преследовала катившуюся по промерзшей дороге фигурку, время от времени исчезавшую и появлявшуюся на несколько метров впереди в облаке серы. Оглушенные резким запахом собаки на какое-то время отставали, но затем продолжали погоню, распаляясь еще больше. Курт. Всегда найдет себе неприятности.

Азазель проверил личину, быстрым шагом направился навстречу мальчишке и собакам.

— Ааааа! — завопил Курт и оказался на голове нежданного спасителя, по-кошачьи цепляясь за уши и волосы Азазеля, в панике сжимаясь в комок.

Азазель выбросил вперед руку, приказывая животным, и те остановились, поджав хвосты, и заскулили. Стоило их растерзать, разбросав кишки по мерзлой земле, и отпустить только одну, чтоб помнила о своей наглости и наказании за наглость. Но это означало бы раскрыть себя. Перед собаками, цыганами и мальчишкой.

— Прочь, — тихо сказал он, и свора бросилась наутек, повинуясь слову истинного Хозяина.

Теперь он мог аккуратно снять трясущегося Курта со своей головы.

— Извините. Простите, — заторопился Курт, приходя в себя, — это все Стефан. Он их разозлил, но у него специальный свисток, а я не смог свистеть, у меня зуб выпал!

Он задрал синюю мордаху и гордо продемонстрировал дырку на месте молочного зуба. Азазель с удовольствием отметил, что шерсть мальчика находится в хорошем состоянии. Свежий воздух, здоровое питание и забота Маргали. Нужно в следующий раз принести ей больше камней и пару книжек для занятий магией. И специальный свисток для Курта. Чтобы ни одна собака...

Азазель присел рядом с ним на корточки, рассматривая.

У Маргали не получалось накладывать иллюзию на приемыша, поэтому она маскировала его как могла. Закутывала в сто одежек, подвязывала хвост, заматывала лицо в шарф. Все бы хорошо, если бы он не разматывал этот чертов шарф, не телепортировался и не заговаривал с чужаками.

— Никогда не показывай им страха, — сказал Азазель.

— Я Курт, — сказал смущенный вниманием мальчик. — Курт Вагнер.

Азазель поморщился. Дело прошлое, незачем было оставлять Курту имя покойного барона. Все равно после бегства Рейвен Азазель побывал там и позаботился обо всех, испугавших его женщину и сына. Ни к чему Курту это имя. Но взял — пусть играется.

— А вы к маме? — спросил Курт. — Вы станете нашим папой?

— Нет, — нахмурился Азазель. — Я просто гость. А тебе не нужен никакой «папа». Ты уже большой парень. Уже клыки настоящие растут.

— Мой папа умер, — вздохнул Курт, — Он теперь на небесах. Я хочу папу. Я молюсь за него вечером.

Этого еще не хватало. Курта зачали в церкви, на оскверненном алтаре, и вдруг — молиться. Даже маскировка под обычного человека должна иметь пределы.

— Черта с два он на небесах, — сказал Азазель, — Я знал твоего отца и знаю, где он. Не надо больше за него молиться. Ты делаешь ему больно.

Большие желтые глаза стали круглыми от страха.

— Врете, — сказал он с надеждой.

— Зачем мне? — удивился Азазель. — Можешь спросить у Маргали. Твоему отцу нечего делать в Раю.

— А где тогда? — Азазель производил впечатление человека, знающего, о чем говорит, и Курт ему почему-то верил. — В аду?

— Вроде того, — серьезно кивнул Азазель. — Такой уж он.

Курт зажмурился. Его пугали адом старшие ребята. Неприятное местечко.

— Ему там плохо?

— Скучно, — признался Азазель. — Но в Раю было бы скучнее, уж поверь.

— Я вырасту и спасу его, — пообещал Курт, и Азазель едва сдержался, чтоб не расхохотаться. — Приду в ад и задам там всем. И мы с папой пойдем себе. Играть в пиратов!

— Его любимая игра, — одобрил Азазель. — Погоди-ка.

Он встал и отстегнул от пояса длинный кинжал с изогнутой рукоятью. Прошептал над ним заклинание, чтоб Курт не порезался и не прикончил кого-нибудь в ближайшую пару-тройку лет, и протянул мальчику.

— Вот, — сказал он недоверчиво отшатнувшемуся сыну. — Этот нож принадлежал твоему отцу. Он хотел бы, чтобы ты его носил. И не боялся больше собак.

Фраза была узнаваема по множеству фильмов, которые Курт смотрел, тайком проникая в кинозалы и прячась в тенях во время сеансов. Настолько узнаваема, он настолько часто о ней мечтал, что теперь сразу же поверил и, схватив кинжал, прижал к груди. Для него клинок по размеру был все равно что сабля. Маргали будет ругаться, но не посмеет отнять. И скоро убедится, что кинжал пока безопасен. Пока.

Азазель подавил в себе желание потрепать сына по голове. Этот контакт и так продлился дольше, чем допустимо.

— Однажды вы встретитесь, — пообещал он. — Не забудь напомнить ему про пиратов.

Он встал и, оставив обалдевшего Курта обнимать отцовский подарок, пошел прочь.

Еще не время, но они обязательно встретятся по-настоящему. Уже скоро.


End file.
